You Owe Me
by rainingstars123
Summary: Jacob & Leah have been best friends since birth. Jacob is the heart-throb of his school and Leah isnt like tipical girls. She doesnt worry about makeup and boys. She's what you'd call a tomboy. A sleepover then changes Jakes POV on his Best Friend.
1. sleepovers,fries, & Stalkers

"Yeah he's over. So what? Whats the big deal? God nothings going to happen tonight. No nothing ever does happen! My god you guys whatever I gotta go." I hung up the phone when Jacob walks into the kitchen. He reaches over the island countertop to grab some popcorn from the bowl infront of me and shoves some into his mouth.

Whatsh takin Sho long Freak?" Jacob says with his mouth full. (**Jacobs translation: Whats taking so long freak?)**

" got off the phone with Anabeth and Natalia." I tell Jacob while throwing my cellphone at him to carry it into the other room along with the popcorn. Natalia and Anabeth are my best friends at school but they just dont understand that me and Jacob have this really tight friendship, they think that because Jacob and I are friends that there has to be some atraction.

Jake walks out and I get the ice cream out and scoop them into 2 bowls, next I get the fries out of the brown paper bag I picked up at the Diner on the side of town called Carvers.**(PS:Carvers is the Diner Bella eats at in Twilight.)** I put everything away and take the food out into the living room where Jacobs putting in our favorite movie Nick And Norahs Infinite Playlist.

"Dude Did you get the goods?" I ask while I set the food on the little table infront of us.

"No way! I got the Carver fries! And yes I got the best kind of goods out there!" Jacob says while taking all the candy out of the gas station bag. We get comfortable and start the movie eating our ice cream and dipping our fries into it along with a occasional popcorn. We're joking around and laughing with the movie when his phone goes off.

"Hey, ooohhhhh whose Emily?" I tease. "Ugh not again! Just ignore it or something." Jacob waves his hand at it. I hit answer and speak in my best suductive voice. "Hello. Jacob's phone."

"Who is this?" An annoying girly voice asks. "This is his worlds bestest friend. Who is this?" I ask.

"This is Emily. Can you hand the phone to Jacob now?" I pull the phone away from my ear and tell Jacob. "She wants to talk to you." I hand him the phone.

"Hey Emily. Yeah Im a little busy right now. At a sleepover with my friend Leah. No dont-come over here." But it seems like she already hung up. "Um Jake how does this girl Emily know were I live and why is she coming over?"

"Emily knows where you live because I told her once and she wants to come over because she has a crush on me."

"Hey your not aloud to bring girls when we have our sleepovers! You dont see me inviting my admirers!" I tell Jacob. "Because you dont have any." He jokes. "Oh like Quil and Embry didnt beg to come over today like they always do when they hear we have our sleepovers!" I state, His best friends are in love with me. "Shut up." He mumbles.

"Well I dont think she'll really come over so lets just get back to the movie." I tell Jake. "Yeah you're probably right." He sits back and we go back to chilling.

A couple of minutes later we both here a car door shut and we freeze. I pause the movie and Jacob freaks out. We can hear heels walking towards the door.

"Leah, get on top of me and kiss me!" He tells me desparately. "What? Ugh why?" I complain and we hear knocking on the door. "Because!" Jake says. We hear the knock again and Emily say "I know you guys are in there! Open up!"

"Shit dude! The things I do for you!" I say while putting my ice cream down and sitting on Jacob and kiss him effortlessly. "Do it with more passion!" He tells me.

"Im just gonna open up okay?" "Fine!" I whisper and quickly start to make out with him. He puts his hand on my hip and the other is on my upper back pulling me in, I stick my hand under his shirt to massage his abs and the other hand is in his hair and occasionally on his neck to pull him closer. We look pretty heated when we hear the door open and Emily gasp and stomp out of the house and slamming the door. we stop our acting and I slide the blinds open a little to see Emily storm off into the night.

"Man! That was epic!" I tell him and i put my palm in the air for a high-five. Jacob slaps my hand effortlessly and seems like he's trying to catch his breathe. I get off his lap and lay down on the couch in a comfortable position and put my legs on Jacobs lap.

"Oh by the way your a terrible kisser." I tease him. "Fuck you!" He laughs. "Ugh now you want me to get all hot and heavy? How many favors do i have to do around here!" I sarcastically say.

"My god, not literally you loser!" Jake laughs.

"You know you owe me for this right?" I tell him.

"Yeahhh. I thought so." he tells me and we go on with our night like usual but there seems to be something on his mind because he seems to be spacing out a couple of times and in deep thought about something. I would ask him if he was okay and He'd say "Huh? Oh yeah im fine dork."

On the bright side i think we just solved the Emily problem pretty well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so REVIEW LIKE CRAZY please and the next chapter will be up hopefully soon if I come in contact with a computer soon enough. Love you guys for reading my story! XOXO Me:)<strong>


	2. Oh What a Lovely Day

_**Text From Leah:**_

_**Dude you forgot ur tshirt in **_

_**my room on the weekend is**_

_** it cool if i wear it cuz i'm kind of**_

_** already am, thanks:)**_

** Text From Jake:**

** I was looking for my shirt**

** this morning! Yeah its cool**

** if u wear my shirt but why**

** dont u want to wear ur own?**

_** Text from Leah:**_

_** I was too lazy to walk to my**_

_** closet and get out a shirt so**_

_** i just grabbed urs, its another**_

_** lazy day for me.**_

** Text From Jake:**

** Everyday is a lazy day for u Lee. **

** I just got to school and theres**

** some insane shit going on here.**

** I think ur going to be pissed. **

I thought I was going to have a great day with my comfy yoga pants on and Jacobs comfy shirt and no backpack needed but Jake had to go and screw that up by telling me somethings wrong now i have little butterflies in my stomach and trying to go through al; the bad things I did that no one knew. Did the principle find out I was the one that colored the grass blue with the sprinklers? Or is it because i loosened his chair and video taped him falling from it and sending it viral. Or is because I filled James' locker with a balloon filled paint, maybe its because i replaced Emmett McCarthy's football with one filled with powder and loosened the stitches. But that one was the most hilarious, after Emmett kicked that football and the powder cleared he looked like the Pillberry Dough Boy!

Now here I am walking up to the school and see a couple of kids looking at me but I think nothing of it. But walking down the hallway is a whole nother story. Some girls with makeup caked on giving me discusting looks through their eyeliner caked eyes. I really want to say something to them but then someone walks past me saying "Hey soon to be Mrs. Black."

I stop and think of why they would say that. Mrs. Black? But thats...Jacob's last name. But why would anyone say that? I start to walk to my locker avoiding everyone else. I take out my cellphones from yoga pants pocket.

**To: Jake**

**Where are u I just got to school. txt back ASAP.**

After hitting send I look up to see Natalia and Anabeth standing at my locker talking. Natalia sees me first then points; now Anabeth is looking at me... I'm in trouble for something. Natalia stomps after me, I have the urge to turn around and run. Natalia grabs my hand and pulls me to my locker.

Anabeth and Natalia are now infront of me with pissed off looks. Natalia has her hands on her hips while Anabeth looks like shes waiting for something. No one speaks for a couple of seconds.

"What!" I finally say.

"Don't 'what' us! Why didn't you tell us that you and Ja-" Natalia starts but Anabeth cuts her off.

"Speak of the devil." Ana said.

I turn to see Jake walking in a hurry to me.

"Do you mind if I borrow Leah for a moment ladies?" Jacob says while flashing them that million dollar smile that I know is melting their hearts right now.

"Its not like we can stop you." Natalia replies. "Great." Jacob says before grabbing my arm and dragging me outside.

"What is wrong with people today! I almost set off on a bitch today Jacob! And it's only 7:30!" I yell.

"So you remember that girl Emily who I told you about." Jacob says.

"Uh yeah the psycho that came to my house the other night." I say with a shrug.

"Well she has a big mouth. Like a huge one." Jacob tells me while putting his hands in his pockets.

"What are you not telling me?" I ask. "Um Lee, she told the whole school that you were a slutty skank because of what happened at your house. I didn't want you to be known as the skank so I kinda sorta told everyone you were my girlfriend." Jacob says that last part quick, but not quick enough. Im a little shocked at first and don't know what to do.

"This is your damn fault! Im gonna kill you!" I say while shoving Jacob back before punching his shoulder and abs multiple times. He's coffing a little from the blows. He finally gets a hold of my wrists and pulls me in and puts his arms tightly around me. My hands are stuck between us so I can't hit him anymore.

"You okay now Lee?" Jacob asks into my ear. I look over his shoulder to see people starring. Some freshmen are sighing with a romantic look at us, some guys are just starring and Natalia and Anabeth are taking pictures of us.

"And Im wearing your shirt too! Dude, not cool! God me wearing this shirt even makes it more convincing! Damn you!" I now regret wearing Jacobs shirt.

"You know everyone inside is thinking we're having a romantic moment." I groan. Jacobs arms tighten a little around me.

"Im sorry Leah. But it's kind of a good thing. Remember when you used to complain about guys asking you out every week? Now your problem is solved, and now I don't have to deal with girls throwing themselves all over me! Isn't it genius." Jacob pulls me away and has his hands on my upper arms.

"I guess your right. But I have the right to get a free hit later. How long are we going to be together?" I ask.

"At least a couple of months!" Jacob says. Well I have nothing better to do so why not. "Fine." I say.

"Yes! Thank you Lee!" He says with a smile and kisses my forehead and we walk back into the hallway together. I feel him grab my hand and his fingers intertwine with mine. We've done this a million times before but now it's different. Jake walks me to Natalia and Anabeth, once we're standing infront of them Jacob takes our locked hands and puts them around me so now he's kind of hugging me from behind.

"Why didn't you tell me you guys were dating?" Natalia looks pissed. Great.

"I told Leah not to tell you guys. I didn't want everyone to make a huge deal out of it so I wanted Lee and me to keep things quiet." Jacob tells them.

"Oh I understand!" Anabeth says and they both seem to be less angry now. We hear the bell ring and Natalia and Anabeth pick up their bags. I let go of Jacobs hand and am about to walk with them like we usually do but Natalia tells me that they'll let Jacob walk me to class and walk away with smiles on their face.

I turn to Jacob, "Let's go porcupine, I guess you're taking me to class." I call Jacob his nickname because of his slightly spiky hair.

"Whatever Pocahontas."

We walk to my dance class together holding hands with everyone starring at us. Why is it such a big deal that we're dating out you ask? It might have something to do with Jacob being built like a Hollister model and totally hot also everyone knows Jacob Black never dates, just has flings. He's a pretty popular guy because his good looks and carefree attitude.

"Okay there's your class. Don't get yourself hurt doing those dance moves now Lee." Jacob always worries I might hurt my arm or leg in Dance.

"And don't saw off your finger in shop class!" I warn him. We laugh and the other girls sneak looks when they pass by to walk into the dance studio. There are people still around walking past to get to their own classes but we know they're watching. Jake steps closer to me and I look up at him. He puts his warm hands on my hips while I put my hands on his shoulders. "Be safe." He whispers on my lips before pressing his lips to mine. Its nice and warm. We barely pull away so our lips are only inches apart.

"Weird?" I ask with closed eyes. "No, not at all." Jacobs hot breath washes over my face.

"I guess knowing you since birth kinda lowers down the awkwardness." I tell him. He laughs a little and kisses me slowly. We're totally giving everyone a scene.

"I have to go before Im late. See you later sweetheart." Jacob says with a smile.

"Oh we're picking out names now." I say and I really want to burst out laughing right now but I know if I laugh now everyone will know our relationships a fake.

I turn to go into the studio and see Natalia and Anabeth standing there smiling and they both squeal, yup they saw everything.

"You guys are so cute together! God I wish I had my camera! But don't worry I got a picture of you guys hugging in the rain earlier." Anabeth says.

"Damn! Finally you guys are together, I thought I would never see the day! Now we can have double dates with Paul and I!" Natalia says. Oh god I'd rather kill myself than go on a double date with Paul there, he always teases me to the point were I want to punch him!

"Come on. Lets go to class!" I push them into the locker room to change.

Oh god what a day this is going to be.


	3. The Bump&Grind

**Glad to be back! Ive been excited for this chapter for a while! Comment or else no more chapters!**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING:**** THERE ARE SOME STEAMY MATURE PARTS IN HERE!JUST A FYI!**

* * *

><p><strong>JACOBS POV:<strong>

"Dude how long have you and Leah started getting together?" Embry is the first to ask in Biology. Quil scurries over to our table wanting to hear the story too.

"Uh well it started last week?" I haven't really thought about the details of Leah and I's relationship. I just heard the football team talking about it at today's morning practice, thinking Leah was a skank from what Emily told them. Before I could really think of what I was going to say I blurted out infront of the whole team. "Leah's my girlfriend!"

It was the only thing I could think of that would make the rumors about Leah stop. The team congratuated me.

"Tell us from the start!" Quil says leaning his head in his hands.

"Well, Leah and I were watching a scary movie in my room two Saturdays ago, having our usual sleepover." Embry and Quil listen to my every word. "We were on my bed wrapped in the blankets and the murderer popped out."

"I hate it when that happens." Quil whispers.

"Yeah me too. Well Leah and I freaked and hugged each other. The scene right after that was this steamy scene. At first we just sat there watching it, then we both seemed to notice we were still holding each other, so I just looked at her and kissed her." I'm creating this story as I go along.

"Then what happened?" Embry demands.

"Uh well my dad came home and we jumped apart. We pretended like nothing happened but then Tuesday Leah and I were in the garage fixing up a car when she slipped on oil and we both fell. We ended up kissing again." I look at the both of them and they look like teen girls reading a romance novel.

"Wow. And you guys just made out for a while" Quil asks.

"Well yeah, but after a while we got up and Leah pretended like nothing happened again. I almost went insane too. Everytime we got close we ended up kissing so I just asked Leah on a date Friday night and now we're together." I think I made up a great story! I finally look around and notice almost everyone was listening to me. They all looked away and pretended like they didnt hear.

"Is she a great kisser?" Embry asks.

"Amazing!" I wasnt actually lying about that part. I start thinking about Friday when Leah kissed me, why did that feel different? It was like there was a stir in my stomach and my palm became sweaty. It was strange.

"Yeah I bet. She has nice lips. They look as fluffy as clouds but not insanely big like Angelina Jolie but just the perfect size." Quil says and Embry agrees.

"Can we stop talking about lips?" I ask. "What you miss her already?" Quil shoulders me jokingly. I have Leah's lips in my mind now.

The two continue to ask a million questions and I answer as much as I can. Im the only one of the three of us who have actually had a girlfriend. We've all been on dates but never in relationships. Finally the biology teacher comes in telling everyone to sit and start class.

The day was flying by quickly when lunch rolls around Im at my locker putting my Bio book away.

"So when are we going out again?" I hear a annoying voice asks me. I look to my left to see Emily leaning against a locker staring at me.

"Uh, I have a girlfriend." I brush her off and go back to putting things in my locker.

"Oh come on. You really expect me to believe that?" She says. Emily takes a step towards me. "What ever happened to Wedsday night?"

Last Wednsday I gave Emily a ride home but we ended up parking in a park and making out in the car. It was just a hook-up for me but she can't seem to let it go.

"Wednsday was just a Wednsday. That was before I started dating Leah." I shut my locker door and turn to Emily.

"I don't think your the commited type." Emily says and starts to lean into me. Then suddenly someone shoves her back and a pair of lips are on mine. I then realize its Leah and start responding to her kisses. She has me pushed up against the lockers and her hands tangled in my hair. She pulls away and stares at Emily.

"If I see you around him again you'll be put in a cast. Got that?" Emily's eyes widen and she scurries away. "Bye Emily! Gosh, love that girl." Leah says in chipper voice that makes me laugh.

"You really saved my ass there!" I take a releaved sigh. I put my arms around Leah as we both walk down the hallway to the cafeteria talking about anything.

"So whats up with the cheer team asking me to try-out for the team?" Leah stares at me as if I should know.

I search my mind or a second. "Oh, maybe it's because everyone thinks that a jocks girlfriend should be a cheerleader. I know everyone on the cheer team is dating a football player, maybe you should try-out then we can both see you in a skirt." I slap Leah's ass and she's about to turn around to punch me but stops short, realizing we're in the lunchline where everyone is staring at us.

"I'll kill you for that later." Leah mumbles and I laugh. I then feel Leah's warm hand hold mine. I look to her and see she's looking somewhere else. I follow her stare and see Emily sitting down at her table with her friends looking our way in jealousy. I lean down to Leah and kiss her. She moans in surprise when she feels my tongue asking for entrance but opens her mouth. Leah tastes sweet and everytime I kiss her Its like a little electric charge goes through my body and I want more.

"Woah there kids. Keep it PG, save it for the car!" Paul says behind us. I then realize I was kissing Leah longer than actually needed. We pull away out of breath and Leah's lips are swollen and pink in a cute way. Mine are probably the same. Leah looks a little lost.

"You guys better watch out, at the rate your going theres going to be a baby by prom!" Paul teases and Leah's face goes red. I shove him and tell him to knock it off.

"So man, there's a party at my house friday after the game. You in? What do ya say Clearwater?" Pauls nugs Leah, who is being oddly quiet right now.

"What? Oh yeah, sure." She says. I pay for Leah and I's food and we go sit down with the rest of our friends.

"Wooh the idol couple has arrived!" Embry yells while Quil snickers. Everyone who sits with us are Angela and her boyfriend Ben, Quil, Embry, Collin & Brady, Seth, Claire, Anabeth, Aubrey and Mikaela. Natalia usually sits with us but she's probably eating with Paul today. My friends and I are a big group so there's a couple of tables moved together to make our group.

"So I heard that the new movie Dark shadows is coming out this weekend!" Aubrey says excitedly. Seth immediately perks up when he hears her say that.

"Isn't it that movie with Johnny Depp in it?" He asks her. She nods and Seth asks her if she wants to go with him. Everyone at the table stops to hear her reply knowing that Seth just asked her out.

"Yeah sure, it'll be fun!" Aubrey says. I laugh and shake my head. Aubrey doesn't notice that it was a date that Seth was asking for, but Seth then seems to be walking on sunshine right now. Brady gives him a small high-five.

"Did anyone else get invited to Pauls party friday?" Leah asks while unwrapping her sandwich. Everyone replies with a yes and so now the whole gangs going to the party.

"How does the sandwish taste?" I ask Leah. She seems to eat those a lot.

"Its good. There's turkey, lettice, tomatoes and american cheese in here with wheat bread. You want a bite?" She asks. I lean closer to her when she puts the sandwhich closer for me to bite. I chew, hmm not that bad. Its actually really good.

"mm, thats good." I say and Leah agrees. I then notice everyone's pretending not to watch us.

All the girls go off to the library talking about studying together. Right when they leave all the guys move toward me.

"Okay, give us the Det.s!" Ben says while Collin and Embry nod. I told them the same exact thing I told Quil and Embry in Bio and they ask questions about Leah.

"What about you, loverboy! Got a hot date this weekend!" I tease Seth and we all move our focus toward him.

"It's my dream come true! Aubreys going to go on a date with me!" Seth sighs out, i can almost see the hearts in his eyes. Seths been in love with her ever since she got here two months ago from Phoenix Arizona.

"She's amazing you guys! With her long black hair streak of blue, her bronzey golden skin, and those lips!" Seth has it bad. "My mom will be proud that I found a good native girl!" He says and we all laugh.

"But would your mom care that she's not Quileute?" Quil asks.

"As long as she's native and smart, thats all my mom cares about. Besides Aubrey's half navajo and apache, the rarest of the rare around here!" Seth goes on about her and we all are happy for him.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAHS POV:<strong>

I try to focus on my english vocab but my mind keeps drifting back to that kiss with Jacob. Why did it feel so...different? It was like getting a energy boost from him, a morning wake up call.

"Leah, are you alright?" Aubrey whispers to me.

"Huh, yeah. I was just thinking." I reply.

"You seem a little lost. Is there something on your mind?" Aubrey stops twirling her blue hair and focuses on me.

Should I say anything? Before I know it Im asking her about the kiss. "What does it mean when you kiss someone and it feels odd?"

"Odd in a dissapointing way?" She asks. Kissing Jacob definitely isn't dissapointing at all. I shake my head no.

"Then does it feel like you've stuck your finger in a electrical socket?" She asks. I think that over. Well it isn't that intense, but still that same feeling... still, that electrical feeling feels like its increasing. But maybe I'm just imagining things.

"Yeah like that." I answer. She then smiles. "That means that you have major chemistry together and it's almost like your made for each other."

No, not me a Jacob! We're best friends! Maybe its a mistake. It has to be, theres no other explanation. I hear the bell ring and everyone starts to pack up and I go to put my book back.

"Leah? You coming with us?" Mikaela asks while they all wait.

"No you guys go ahead Im going to put my books away. Where was this book? Oh good I found it. There, no more books to put away.

"Hey Lee." I feel the warm breathe on my neck and i get the chills. I feel arms snake around my waist and my breathing pattern starts to increase.

"Jake." My voice surprises me on how low and sexy it sounds. So not what I was going for. I turn around in his arms and we're leaning against the bookcase. Now could be the perfect time to see if the electrical feeling is increasing or decreasing.

The kids are starting to walk in for study hall, I know that all Emily's friends have study hall this hour with me so that can be our audience. Jacob looks to the people getting seated then turns his attention back to me.

My hands are on his biceps, I pull him in a little closer if that was possible. Jacob seems so different right now. The usual dorky, funny, teasing Jacob is gone and replaced by this sexy, steamy, wanting guy that I cant seem to get enough of. Finally Jake leans in that short distance to my lips and we're kissing again. I search for that electrical feeling, I can feel it there but only a tiny bit. We kiss again and the feeling seems to increase before I can stop, Jacob has his tongue down my throat and we've moved to the back of the library where no one can see us. That doesn't seem to stop us one bit.

"Leah." He whispers out and starts to kiss down my neck. Our bodies melding, transforming into grinding hips and heavy breathing. I feel Jacobs hand lifting my shirt higher and higher, touching the edge of my bra. I can't say it doesnt feel good because it does. When did I start moaning? And I dont remember when my hand started going under Jacobs shirt to massage his abs. Jake groans at my touch and I smile knowing Im doing this to him. Jake grinds his hips into me a little bit too hard which makes a couple of books fall and I squeal when I feel something happen to my body. I bite his shoulder trying to be quiet, while he makes a low groan.

All too soon its over and I get splashed back into reality.

"Uh Jake. We should um get back to study hall." I start to say.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that." He says and I let go of him and wiggle out from between him and the book case. "I'll be there in a second, I just need time to calm down and breathe." He tells me. Jacob seems out of breath too.

I walk away trying to think about what just happened. Did I really just do the Bump&Grind with my best friend? And like it? Holy crap Get a hold on yourself Clearwater!

* * *

><p><strong>JACOBS POV<strong>

What happened to us today? Yesterday Leah and I were best friends almost like siblings and now we cant keep our hands off each other? Thank god I had a pair of basketball shorts in my bag that I could change into after what went down in the library today. I've tried to fight the memory of Leah squealing and that face she made that was so sexy and erresistable. How she said my name and her perfect moans, along with her heavy breathing.

Maybe it's just teenage hormones getting to us. It has to be! But that doesnt explain the static feeling everytime I touch her and it only grows when I kiss her.

"Dude Im totally beating you right now!" Paul says and I remember that Im supposed to be playing the X-Box with Paul right now. I try to get into the game but its no use, Leah clouds my mind.

"Okay what wrong." Paul says when he pauses the game and turns to me. "Do you ever get that feeling with Natalia? Its like, intense or uh refreshing?" I try to explain.

"You mean that feeling like you just got a double caffeine shot or stuck by lightning and get the tingly's all over?" Paul understands.

"Yeah! Exactly like that! What does that mean?" I say, glad that someone feels that same way. Paul asks if I feel that way with Leah and I say yes.

He breathes out like he can't believe it. "Woah. Uh well I dont know how to tell you this but Uh, your in love with her man!" He says while slapping his hand on my shoulder. Me? In love with Leah? Thats insane, she's like my sister! It cant be. Maybe Paul and I dont have that same feeling after all.

"It took me a long time to get that feeling with Natalia, a couple of months. But if it just started with you and Leah? Then there is definitely something major between you too. Almost like your mean't for each other." He says. I never knew Paul believed in true love and all that crap.

"Well lets get back to the game." I say and Paul tells me I have it bad but we start to play again. By the time Paul leaves Im in my room trying to distract myself from thinking about Leah but its no use. If I pick up a pencil I think of how Leah bites the easer a little and it makes her look so sexy. I try to lay down but think about how she's layed in this bed before and wondering what she'd be doing on this bed the next time she's here. Hell, even homework reminds me of her! I want to feel that electrical feeling again. The one that Leah makes me feel when she touches me and kisses me.

I wonder if Leah feels it too?

* * *

><p><strong>Tell what you think? Comment and there will be new chapters! No Comment=No chapter.<strong>

**I'll be updating weekly now since its SUMMER!WOOOOHHHHHH! Love you all Bye(:**


	4. We're Only Young Once

To** the annonymous reviewer:**

**Dont like? DONT READ! No one's forcing you to read! I like my story the way it is and so does everyone else which means I'm not going to change it because you think it's too "Cliche" because its not what you want, its what I like.****If Im in high school or middle school or even in a nursing home, its clearly none of your business, so dont go around making assumptions to people you know nothing read if you think its too childish for you,Mkay? Thanks.**

**But to all my other fans, thanks for loving my fanfic!**

* * *

><p><strong>JACOBS POV:<strong>

I see Leah at her locker getting stuff out and I quietly walk behind her, and whisper a boo. She gasps and shoves her elbow in my stomach, making me bend down holding my stomach and coughing.

"Oh Jake! Im so sorry!" She says while her hand goes to my shoulder. "It was a reflex!"

"Its okay, I wasnt thinking of the conciquences." I say while trying to forget about the pain.

"Yeah. Im really sorry." She says again. I lean against the locker next to hers, trying to look cool. since the whole library thing it seems like Leah's trying to avoid me, all 3 days.

"So do you want to catch a movie tonight? I know how you hate not doing anything on Fridays. The new Men In Black III just came out, I know how you love the other movies." I try to ask.

"Uh I dont think so, I'm just going to go home and relax tonight." Leah says and closes her locker door.

"Oh your shoes untied." I look down at her blue vans.

"Dangit! I've already tied it 3 times already!" She says, about to lean down to tie it but I drop to my knee's and start tieing it for her.

"There you go. Double-knotted and everything." I smile at her.

"Thank you." She says before walking down the hallway. I quickly catch up with her, putting my arm around her shoulders and I feel her tense. Leah, always a difficult one.

We see Natalia and Paul down the hallway talking and they spot us, calling us over.

"Hey guys!" Natalia says with a smile giving Leah a hug and Paul and I do our handshake combo. I try to pull my hand away but Paul holds it for a second looking at me with that knowing look. He wants me to tell Leah about me being 'in love' with her. Paul thinks Im definitely in love but I know for a fact that I'm not. I turn my attention back to Leah and wrap my arms around her waist. She's about to lay her arms down on top of mine but she stops, pulls her sleeves all the way to her palms and then decides to pay her arms over mine. Why'd she do that?

"So Paul and I were going out on a date tonight, right Paul?" Natalia says and Paul seems clueless.

"What?" Natalia slightly elbows him. "Oh! Yeah date tonight. Hey you guys should double!" He says. I want to decline, not wanting Paul trying to make me tell Leah all night.

"Uh can't. Jake and I already made plans. Sorry, maybe another time?" Leah jumps in.

"Aw okay." Natalia looks dissapointed along with Paul. "What are you guys doing exactly?" Natalia says.

Leah lingers trying to find a excuse.

"Surprise. I haven't told her any details about it." I pipe in,saving the both of us.

"Aw how romantic!" Natalia cooes and Leah smiles. I pull her closer to me and kiss her ear.

"Woah man, way to make me look bad!" Paul says while grabbing for Natalia's hand.

"Well we better go. Got to get Leah here to class." I say and I lead Leah and I away.

"So we are doing something tonight." I state to Leah.

"Oh no, I was just saying that to get out of the double date. We dont have to do anything." She says, bowing it off.

"No but I want to." I tell her. She groans.

"What're we going to do?" She asks.

"Thats for me to know, and you to find out." I whisper in her ear making her shiver and it brings back memories of the library.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAHS POV:<strong>

The bell for lunch time rings and I'm the first one out, trying to beat Jacob from meeting me at the door. Thankfully when I'm out he's not there yet so I run to the nearest bathroom before anyone can find me. Once I get inside I make a sigh of relief and slide into a stall to be alone.

I've been trying to avoid any contact with Jacob ever since the library. Expecially skin contact, I try to avoid it like the pleg. Why? Because everytime we touch theres a spark that gets addicting and it just builds up and I think thats what makes us uncontrollable toward each other.

The kisses are amazing though, I have to tear myself away from Jacob when we do something as simple as a quick kiss trying not to get carried away.

I hear shoes followed by giggling fill the bathroom. I quickly jump on the toilet and pull my legs up with me hoping its not my friends looking for me. Thankfully it isn't but I do get a text from Jacob.

_**Jake:**_

_**Hey I was waiting for you at ur last class, but u already left?**_

I knew this was going to happen. I quickly text back.

_**Leah:**_

_**I had to go to the library early to turn some things in**_

I hope he doesnt offer to meet me there, but thats a fat chance. I walk out of the stall and wash my hands fixing my hair on the way out.

I'm slowly walking down the halls by myself, taking my time. I turn down a hall and just listen to music when at the end of the hallway I see all my friends running my way. At first I freeze trying to decide to run away from the stampeed of people, or wait and ask what's happening. Maybe there was a zombie outbreak in the cafeteria and that gets me to start jogging away from them.

They soon get closer and I see Jacob. He quickly zooms by me, grabbing my hand and dragging me along.

"Whats happening?" I ask when we're running.

"I got the keys to the parking lot gate! Ditching!" Paul says not slowing down.

"We're going. to. Seattle." Angela says in between breaths.

"But why are we running?" I'm asking.

"Only have 5 minutes before security gets off break!" Seth says. We exit out of the back of the gym and sneak to our cars, me going with Jacob to my dismay.

"We're stopping at Leslie's Diner for lunch and going to the Pier later. Sound good?" Jacob asks me when we're driving.

"Yeah but I dont understand why all the way to Seattle, its like 3 and a half hours away." I tell him.

"Everyone wanted to go to the city, we barely ever get to go." He says. "What, you don't want to go?" He turns to me concerned.

"Oh no, I'll go!" I try to convince him, I would feel bad if we not go because of me being a bitch.

"I mean if you don't want to we can totally do something else! You name it Lee." He tells me.

"No, I'll go if you want to." I reach over and grab his hand to reassure him, earning myself a smile and he kisses my hand not letting it go. I don't remember when I fell asleep but Jacob wakes me up when we're parked in a national forrest, tree's surrounding me.

"Where are we?" I grumble before sitting up straight and stretching.  
>"Some of the group took a wrong turn and now we're waiting for them. It'll only be a 30 minute break." He says. I look outside the window and see we're the only ones in the parking lot. I then look at my left hand and it's still holding Jacobs. I try to let go but he's holding on too.<p>

"Uh Jake, hand." I say before pulling it away a little too sharply. I see the hurt in Jacobs eyes. Hurting Jacob is like kicking a kitten!

"I don't understand Leah. We used to hold hands all the time." He tells me. He's right, we did use to hold hands, and hug, and cuddle without anything feeling more than friends.

"It's just different now." I tell him.

"Different how?" He asks looking out his window, probably trying to not look at me.

"I don't know. Just different. I think when we do that stuff you feel something different than what you used to feel."I try to explain but I know I'm only confusing him.

"I don't understand." He says.

"Like when we used to hold hands, we only did it because we felt like brother and sister back then, totally comfortable with it. But now when you hold my hand you think of it as a romantic way." I explain, hoping he will understand with time.

"So your saying you don't feel it too? Like you didn't feel the same way as me through all of this?" He turns to me. I could lie, just to clear everything up and take the easy way out.

"I will admit, I feel those feelings too but I don't want to." I tell him.

"Is being with me that unbearable for you Lee?" He says before trying to open the door to get out but I quickly reach for the lock button on my door. He pushes his unlock button but it quickly locks again when I push it, trying to keep him inside with me.

"Jacob, this was a horrible idea! This whole lying thing! I knew this was going to happen and ruin our friendship! I didnt want for this to happen but you wouldn't take no for a answer!" I yell at him.

"Now you blame me for this? No one made you kiss me in that library or forced you to grind on me against that bookshelf, yeah I should have stopped but I didn't because it felt_ amazing!_ And I'm not just saying that because of teen hormones, I liked being that close to you, making you feel just as good as me! I would do it again in a heart-beat if you'd let me because Dammit Lee! I have feelings for you! And not the friend kind!" He's turned towards me now. All attention on me. I have no idea what to say. I'm speechless for once.

"Wow, I tell you I have feelings for you and you don't say anything." He scuffs and looks outside the windshield. "Forget it Lee, forget everything."

I've never taken risks because they were too dangerous and its like diving into the unknown and that scares me, a lot. So I don't know what made me to start taking risks now.

"How about you shut up." I tell him. He looks back at me, probably about to yell at me more but I jump before he can get a chance. I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him. He doesnt move at first, maybe I've already lost my chance? Then I feel his hand grab my lower back and pull me in. Thank god. He pulls me over the seat to staddle his lap, still kissing him.

"Jacob." I breathe out. Those electrical sparks come out again making me feel like I'm on a high with the light-headedness and it makes me not think straight. I want more though. I kiss Jacob harder opening my mouth to deepen the kiss and lift his shirt.

"Leah." He breathes out. My name on his lips make me tingle again, just like in the library. "I love it when I hear you say my name. It sounds so seductive and perfect on your lips. Say it over and over again, Lee." He tells me and I repeat it over like a broken record while his hands roam my body touching all the right spots. The windows in the car fog up and makes it impossible to see outside. I lean back on the steering wheel while Jacob takes off my shirt and kisses down my stomach.

"Jake, god this is amazing." I say closing my eyes letting the sparks clash into me in waves. I look to the window and see that I've run my palm against it, my palm print marks the window and I end up sliding my palm down at something Jacob did.

"Thats so hot Lee." Jacob says when he see's the window too. I kiss him again and minutes pass by with moans, groans and our names. Once again Jacob and I are dry humping, this time in his car, willing to be as loud as wanted. Right when Jacob and I am about to get somewhere his cellphone rings and he says he has to answer it, I pout sitting on him while he answers, slightly moving my hips in circles just to torture him.

"Better be good." He says annoyed.

"Oh did I interupt something?" I hear Paul ask. I give a hard thrust and Jacob almost groans but holds it and points at me to behave. I end up doing it again and he gasps.

"Yes now speak." Jacob replies while he kisses the top of my bra. I massage his lower abs that are at his waist band adding in my hip movements and he hisses and grabs my hips, stopping me from having fun.

"Well just wanted to say that we'll be at the park in 5 minutes, just to warn you guys." Paul snickers from the other line and I can hear Natalia in the background asking what we're doing. Jacob hangs up and I begin where we left off.

Once we've been somewhat fufilled we start to get a move on before everyone arrives.. "Play-time over." I say.

"I guess so, we should really learn to do this in private where there are no interuptions." He says and kisses my stomach one last time before handing me my shirt and I to him. Luckily we both kept our pants on. I slide off him and we open the windows to get the steam out in time before everyone realizes what we've been doing.

I run my hands through my hair to calm it down, not able to do much about my puffy red lips. Everyone starts to pull up and we get out to meet them.

"Hey! You made it!" I greet anyone.

"Hey why's your crotch wet?" Embry asks Jacob.

"I spilt water on him as a joke! He dissed Foster The People again." I try to play it off. Everyone seems to believe my lie, thankfully.

30 minutes later we're at the diner eating and Paul whips out his cellphone.

"Okay, after this we're going to Carnival Forrest!" He announces and everyone cheers in excitement. The last time I've ever been to a carnival was when I was 6 and my aunt took me. I was excited to say the least.

"So did he tell you yet?" Paul says when we're seated next to each other and Jacob farther down the table.

"Tell me what?" I ask. What could Jacob need to tell me that he even told_ Paul_ first? Pauls quick to reply with a 'nevermind' and goes back to speaking to everyone else...

An hour later we're all loading out of our cars, staring at the gate of Carnival Forrest, there are 10 different roller coasters in side and I'm ready to dominate them. We all race to the gate, handing our money in for tickets. Once we're all in our group heads for the nearest roller coaster. While in line Jacob wraps his arms around me from behind. I get the chills, thinking about what we could be. I never did answer Jacobs question about what I want us to be, but right now seems so right that I just lean back into him.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers into my ear, I blush and smile. The whole day we all are having fun and laughing. I can't help but see that Jake and I act like a real couple. When in line we cuddle, I told him I was tired of walking so he let me climb on his back, we shared cotton candy and his mouth tasted sweet after. We even got a drawing portrate. The man drew us staring into each others eyes. The drawing struck me. We looked so in love in the drawing, did we really stare at each other like that?

By 8 at night we were all dragging each other out of the amusement park. Tired from so much fun but not ready to go home just yet. We hit up a burrito place and Jacob and I share monster nachos that taste like heaven.

"Oh god this is so good!" I munch down a chip. Jacob leans down and says "I bet you taste better than heaven." I'm blushing like mad and Paul sits down across from us.

"Okay love birds, save the dirty talk for the car." I laugh out loud.

"We're all thinking about pulling an all nighter and heading for the beach, you guys in?" Paul asks. I look to Jacob and he looks to me for a answer.

"I'm tired but I want to go." I tell Jacob. He turns to Paul and says we're in. Once he leaves Jacob kisses my jaw. "We're only young once." He tells me.

At 5am we're all dancing in the dark on the beach with a wireless ipod dock, waves crashing in the background. I'm having the time of my life on this beach, surrounded by everyone I love. A slower song comes on and Jacobs silohette starts looking for me in the crowd.

"May I have this dance Ms. Clearwater." Jake says.

"I'm looking for someone hotter but I guess you'll have to do." I tease and he growls and pulls me to him. "You little tease." He makes me laugh.

_Some days I feel affected_  
><em>And then it all disapears <em>  
><em>Rain and clouds above my head<em>  
><em>And then it all disapears<em>

"Thank you." I whisper when my head leans on his shoulder. "For what?" He asks.

"For making today so amazing."

"I couldn't have done it without you." He tells me. We sway to the music and I close my eyes, wishing this moment would never leave. "Leah?" He whispers.

"Hmm?" I answer.

"I...I think I...I love you." That wakes me up instantly. I pull my head away and stare at Jacob. I'm not sure what to say. Do I love him? I know I feel something strong for him but I'm not sure if its love. I've never loved someone before so I wouldn't know.

"Jake. I'm not sure what this is.." Jakes face changes to a hurt expression. "But I think I love you too." I smile when I see Jacobs face change to pure happiness.

"I love you so much Lee." He holds me close and I feel so loved. This day has been more than perfect because of Jacob.


End file.
